


A Quiet Thought During a Disturbance at 3AM.

by Hewlett



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Why Can't I Write Happy Things?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewlett/pseuds/Hewlett
Summary: "Kiku.." Basch mumbled, turning and posturing himself over his boyfriend. He couldn't see him, but his faint outline against the darkness of the rest of the room brought him a great comfort by its presence. "Kiku," he offered again, giving a small sigh as his partner shifted toward him, very clearly facing him now. "What?" he groaned. "You're tossing and turning again."Kiku, having recently moved in with Basch, has trouble sleeping again. Basch comforts him as much as he can, but doesn't really know the whole story.





	A Quiet Thought During a Disturbance at 3AM.

Kiku shifted awkardly in place. He tossed to his side and grunted. The bed creaked under his movement, and the whining springs disturbed the strong, unpenetrable silence that filled the room like a thick syrup. "Kiku.." Basch mumbled, turning and posturing himself over his boyfriend. He couldn't see him, but his faint outline against the darkness of the rest of the room brought him a great comfort by its presence. "Kiku," he offered again, giving a small sigh as his partner shifted toward him, very clearly facing him now. "What?" he groaned. 

"You're tossing and turning again." Basch hummed, sitting up in his bed and looking at the hazy outline of the other man. Kiku, in response, huffed once more, and turned himself toward Basch. "I just worry about you," the blonde said. It was easier, he found, to say something intimate and soft in the dark. Not because he couldn't see Kiku, but because he could seperate his desires from himself. "I.." Kiku started and stopped. It was embarassing to be worried about, even though a few years ago, he would have sheepishly professed a desire to be fawned over. "You don't have to worry. Thank you, but.. I don't think you should." They both said nothing for a moment, before Basch broke the pause with a hum. "I can't help it. Ever since you moved in, I.. I just want you to feel comfortable here." Knowing Basch couldn't see it, Kiku winced. He despised feeling like he was a bother. Who was he to make Basch worry? 

"Of course i do," he said softly, sighing as if to remove the tension from the air. He wouldn't offer any kind of legitimacy to his terrible thoughts of inadequacy by mentioning it to Basch. How could he? It would just make him worry more, Kiku thought. Basch was still very clearly facing him. "Well.." He cleared his throat, shuffling towards Kiku and bringing his face down toward him. "I hope so." The swiss man offered a small peck on Kiku's forehead, to which he hummed in approval. "I love you." Basch shimmied back down, the sound of shifting fabric punctuating what felt like the end of the conversation. After another short gap, Kiku replied in a near whisper. "I love you too."

"Goodnight, Kiku."  
"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in under half an hour as a small challenge for myself. It's not much, but it's fun to try and restrict yourself and still get meaning out of your writing.
> 
> Hope it isn't shit. Probably is. Dunno.


End file.
